Pals
by summer dash
Summary: Sakura, Ino, dan Karin. Tiga sekawan yang akrab sejak jaman SMP. Karin si mantan yankee yang tsundere, Ino si gadis shopaholic idola satu sekolah, dan Sakura si karateka cengeng. Meskipun mereka sudah punya gebetan masing-masing, mereka tetap punya kebiasaan yang susah dihilangkan. Cuci mata melihat para cowok berkaca mata di Akihibara. AU. SasuSaku. ShikaIno. NejiKarin.
1. Tsundere

**Pals**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC for sure

_You can be a different person in front of your closest friend._

Ino mengamati pintu_ dojo_ tempat klub karate sekolah mereka berlatih dengan tidak sabar. Seperti biasanya setiap hari Kamis ia, Sakura, dan Karin akan ke Akihibara— _cuci mata_ melihat para cowok tampan berkacamata. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kegiatan klub gadis berambut merah muda itu akan berakhir. Gadis itu mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar.

Ino melirik ke arah Karin yang kini tengah meniup permen karet kesukaannya menjadi sebuah balon dan kemudian meletuskannya. Kegiatan itu berkali-kali ia lakukan. Ia tidak peduli meskipun sebenarnya permen karet merupakan salah satu barang yang dilarang di sekolah mereka.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya sebagai anggota OSIS aku harus melaporkanmu."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya. Kau _kan_ terlalu sayang padaku," ucap Karin acuh, membuat Ino bertambah kesal.

Memang benar sih, ia tidak pernah melaporkan pelanggaran yang dilakukan Karin. Seperti melompat pagar saat terlambat sekolah, makan siang di atap sekolah saat istirahat— dimana ia dan Sakura juga turut berpartisipasi, dan terkadang mengamuk saat Suigetsu, teman sekelas mereka menggoda Karin. Ia selalu melindunginya. Bagaimanapun sebagai mantan _yankee_, sangat susah menghilangkan sifat preman Karin yang terkadang masih muncul. Akan tetapi saat keadaan bertambah parah, dan susah dikendalikan, ia sesekali menggunakan nama sang ketua OSIS.

"Ah Hyuuga-_san_!"

—seperti saat ini.

_PUH_

Secara otomatis Karin membuang permen karet yang dikulumnya, merapihkan seragamnya dan posisinya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah tatapan Ino, dan bingung saat tidak menemukan sosok Hyuuga Neji. Jangankan Hyuuga Neji, tak ada seorang pun di bagian samping sekolah kecuali mereka berdua.

"Eh?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Lihat wajahmu itu! Uzumaki Karin menyukai Hyuuga Neji! Sang mantan _yan_—" ucapan Ino terputus saat tangan Karin membekap mulutnya. Dengan lihainya Ino segera membelit sehingga terlepas dari dekapan Karin. Tawa Ino semakin berderai, membuat wajah Karin semakin memerah.

"Si—siapa yang menyukai cowok banci seperti dia!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu syukurlah, sepertinya Hyuuga-_san_ sekarang akrab dengan Tenten," Ino hampir kembali tertawa ketika melihat wajah pucat Karin. Gadis itu hendak mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda saat melihat sosok Hyuuga Neji di belakang tubuh Karin. "Ah, Hyuuga-_san_, selamat sore." Sapa Ino sopan dengan sebuah senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan akting—"

"Aaa. Menunggu Haruno?" Tubuh Karin mematung saat mendengar suara bariton yang sangat dikenalnya dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati sosok Neji.

"BODOH!" Neji terkesiap saat tiba-tiba saja Karin membentaknya. Gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Ino dan Neji. Nampaknya gadis itu melupakan tujuan awal mereka berada disitu, menunggu teman berambut pink mereka.

"Hahahhahahahahaha, Kariiin tunggu, kita harus menunggu Sakura!"

**TBC**

a.n: Ini kumpulan cerita pendek tentang hubungan pertemanan antara Sakura, Ino, Karin, serta kisah percintaan mereka dengan masing-masing gebetan mereka. Mungkin setiap chapternya hanya berisi sedikiiiit kata-kata, biar refresh aja. Jadi updatenya juga ga terlalu berat. Hahahaha

_Anyway please gimmi your comment, critic, or maybe a flame about this chapter and the idea. Really apreciate it._

_Love,_

**Dash**


	2. Blonde Girl

**Pals**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC for sure

_Love make you be a better person_

Mereka bilang, biasanya gadis cantik yang modis itu menyebalkan, suka menindasmu, dan tampil sok berkuasa seperti pemeran antagonis di sebuah drama siang. Dan bodoh. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Ino. Sebagai primadona Konoha High School ia cukup ramah, dan aktif di kegiatan OSIS. Bukti bahwa ia bukan salah satu gadis pirang berotak kosong, mengingat untuk menjadi anggota OSIS, ia harus memiliki prestasi akademik yang tidak mengecewakan. Sebenarnya ada alasan mengapa ia yang selama SMP hanya memperhatikan dunia _fashion _itu kini bersikap demikian.

Pertama, ia tak ingin orang mengatainya _blonde_ _girl_. Rambut pirang, mata berwarna biru, dan tubuh yang bisa membuat semua pria menoleh itu, secara otomatis membuatnya mendapatkan julukan itu. Oleh sebab itu ia ingin membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa ia bukan sekedar _barbie _berotak kosong.

"Pirang dan bodoh itu Naruto. Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan sepupu Karin yang _idiot_ itu!" ucap Ino ketika seorang gadis yang iri dengannya mengoloknya di jaman SMP dulu.

Alasan kedua adalah—

"Seharusnya kau bisa berusaha lebih baik lagi, aku yakin dengan IQ mu itu kau bisa mendapatkan peringkat satu di Jepang." Tatapan Ino beralih ke arah Asuma _sensei_, wali kelas mereka yang kini tengah memarahi seorang pemuda yang rambutnya diikat model nanas, Shikamaru.

"Hah, merepotkan."

**BUKH!**

Ino terkikik saat melihat Asuma memukul kepala Shikamaru dengan sebuah buku yang digulung.

"Memperhatikannya lagi?" tanya Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengunjungi kelas mereka untuk meminjam kamus, yang entah bagaimana gadis itu lupa membawanya— tak seperti biasanya, pikir Ino. Padahal yang biasanya terjadi adalah Karin lupa membawa sesuatu, dan kemudian gadis itu akan memaksa Sakura untuk meminjamkannya buku. Omong-omong soal Karin, gadis itu kini tengah terpuruk terkena flu musim semi. Bodoh seperti biasanya.

"Dia bodoh. Benar kata Asuma, seharusnya dengan otak jeniusnya itu dia bisa mendapatkan peringkat satu di ujian kemarin. Tapi ia pasti berpikir bahwa itu merepotkan dan memilih untuk mengosongkan jawaban terakhir karena malas." Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya kau menyapanya? Kalian teman masa kecil kan?" Ino tersenyum kaku. Seperti yang Sakura katakan, Shikamaru adalah teman masa kecilnya. Akan tetapi saat berumur 10 tahun pemuda itu pindah ke Osaka mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang pindah tugas ke daerah itu. Dan kini rupanya kedua orang tuanya kembali dipindahkan ke sini, sehingga Shikamaru kembali masuk ke SMA yang sama dengannya.

Meskipun begitu, entah mengapa gadis berambut pirang itu merasa segan menyapa Shikamaru. Itu sebabnya meskipun mereka sudah satu kelas hampir selama satu tahun, ia belum menyapa pemuda itu. Mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan surat cintanya yang pada saat jaman SD dulu tak pernah di balas oleh sang pemuda hingga saat ini.

"Sapalah dia. Tunjukkan padanya kau bukan gadis yang sama seperti dulu. Yang hanya bisa berkata _cermin cermin di dinding, siapa yang paling cantik di seluruh sekolah ini?_ Atau _Shikamaru ambilkan aku bunga mawar kemudian buatkan mahkota untukku! Aku adalah ratumu!_ Sehingga dia mengataimu merepotkan."

"HEI!" Sakura melarikan diri dengan tawa yang berderai saat Ino hendak memukulnya. Ino tidak sadar bahwa saat itu Shikamaru mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dan kini tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kedua sahabat itu.

Dan alasan yang kedua mengapa Ino menjadi seperti ini adalah agar pemuda malas itu memujinya dan tidak mengatainya merepotkan lagi seperti ketika mereka kecil dulu.

**TBC**


	3. Onii-san

**Pals**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC for sure

_Think before your act_

Sasuke menggenggam kaleng minumannya dengan geram. Mata pemuda itu menatap nyalang ke arah seorang pemuda manis berambut merah— Sasori, yang sedari tadi membicarakan seorang gadis.

"Dia menyebalkan. Selalu memelukku setiap kali bertemu. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga cengeng! Kemarin saja aku mendapatinya menangis hanya karena menonton film picisan." Omongan pemuda itu langsung disahuti dengan tawa berderai dari teman-temannya. Pembicaraan ini dimulai saat Deidara, menemukan foto seorang gadis di dompet Sasori. Sebagai seorang pemuda yang tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang gadis, hal ini membuat teman-temannya penasaran. Mereka mendesaknya untuk menceritakan tentang gadis berambut pink itu. Tak salah lagi, dia Haruno Sakura.

_**KREK!**_

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, kaleng yang pegang kini remuk tak berbentuk. "Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tatapan Sasuke berpindah ke Uchiha Itachi. Ini semua salah kakaknya. Seharusnya saat ini ia kencan, tapi kakaknya mengancam akan menyebarkan foto memalukannya saat TK, jika tidak mau membantunya menyiapkan pertunjukan teater Akatsuki, grup teater milik kakaknya Uchiha Itachi dan gerombolannya yang tak penting.

"Dia milikku," ucap Sasori saat teman-temannya mendesaknya lagi.

Cukup! Haruno Sakura sejak kemarin sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, tidak ada pemuda lain yang membicarakan gadisnya seperti itu, apalagi mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya. Sakura itu miliknya.

_**SRET!**_

Sasuke mencengkram kerah Sasori, membuat tubuh sang pemuda terangkat beberapa inci dari lantai.

"Sasuke?" Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan heran. Ia merasa adik kesayangannya itu mulai bersikap aneh sejak ditemukannya foto seorang gadis berambut pink dari dompet Sasori. Apa mungkin Sasuke mengenalnya?

"Brengsek, kau—"

"_Onii-san_! _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku untuk membawa—eh Sasuke-_kun_?" Secara otomatis Sasuke melepas cengkramannya, membuat tubuh Sasori terjerembab di lantai. Pemuda itu langsung melihat ke arah asal suara yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan meskipun ia sedang tidur sekalipun. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda membawa sebuah kotak bekal berukuran cukup besar kini berdiri di depan pintu teater. Gadis itu menatapnya dan kemudian Sasori dengan sedikit bingung. "Kau sudah mengenal kakakku Sasori?"

Sasuke lupa, Sakura pernah bercerita bahwa ia memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat posesif padanya. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mendapati kini Sasori menatapnya dengan tajam. Ah, dan dia juga lupa Sakura pernah berkata bahwa kakaknya itu seorang karateka handal, jauh melebihi kekasih berambut merah mudanya yang terkenal sangat kuat di klub karate sekolah mereka.

_Oh, he's screwed up._

**TBC**


	4. Pajama's Party

**Pals**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC for sure

_Dont be a smart ass in front of your friend  
_

Karin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang _queen size _milik Ino. Gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya di bantal empuk milik sang gadis pirang. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Ino yang tengah mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur berenda kesayangannya, dan Sakura yang kini tengah mencari-cari majalah_ fashion_ yang belum dibacanya di rak buku berwarna pink.

"Katakan, kenapa kita menginap di rumah Ino dan bukannya rumahmu?" Tanya Karin sambil menatap Sakura sebal. Seharusnya minggu ini jadwal mereka bertiga mengadakan _pajama's party_ di rumah Sakura. Padahal dia sudah menunggu hari ini sejak kemarin, berharap bisa melihat Sasori, kakak Sakura yang tampan dan berkacamata itu.

"Beberapa hari ini _Nii-san_ sedang _bad mood_, jadi aku pikir sebaiknya kita menginap di rumah Ino saja. Kau tahu kan kebiasaan _Nii-san _ ketika kesal, semua orang akan dia omeli. Aku saja sudah kena omelannya tadi pagi."

"Tumben." Karin menggerutkan dahinya heran. Setahunya sesebal-sebalnya Sasori, pemuda berambut itu tak akan pernah mengomeli Sakura, serta Ino dan Karin.

"Hm…, aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya _Nii-san_ menjadi seperti itu setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_."

"Mereka bertemu?" Ucapan Sakura mendapatkan perhatian dari Ino yang tengah mengolesi tubuhnya dengan _body butter_ beraroma coklat kesukaannya.

"Bodoh," ucap Karin disertai dengan anggukan setuju dari Ino.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap bingung ke arah kedua orang temannya.

"Sudah kubilang, sebaiknya kau tidak pacaran dengan pria berambut ekor ayam itu! Kau tidak lihat ia berteman dengan Suigetsu? Suigetsu! Euw!" Karin menggidikkan tubuhnya saat menyebut nama teman sekelasnya itu. Ino menaikkan alisnya saat percakapan tiba-tiba membahas tentang Suigetsu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke-_san_ berteman dengan Suigetsu-_san_? Suigetsu-_san_ kan baik." Mata Karin melotot saat mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Baik? BAIK?" Ino dan Sakura menutup kedua telinga mereka ketika Karin mengeraskan suaranya. "Kau tidak lupa kan kalau hari ini ia sudah memakan roti kare milikku?!" Ino mendesah mendengar perkataan dramatis Karin.

"Tidak mungkin aku lupa. Karena kejadian itu kau melemparkan meja ke arahnya, membuat kelas kita dimarahi Asuma karena lagi-lagi kau membuat keributan." Karin menunjukkan tatapan yang seolah berkata _sudah sepantasnya si bocah berambut putih itu mendapatkannya._

"Memangnya kalian pernah ada sesuatu ya? Suigetsu baik pada semua orang kecuali padamu. Ah aku tahu, jangan-jangan kalian pernah berkencan—" ucapan Sakura terhenti saat sebuah bantal melayang ke arahnya.

"Kau ingin kubunuh? Lagipula yang kita bicarakan sekarang itu tentang hubungan Si cengeng ini dan Sasuke." Sakura menggerutu saat Karin menyebutnya si cengeng. Gerutuan Sakura terhenti saat Karin menatapnya tajam. "Kau harus putus dengan dia."

"Kenapa?" Karin menarik nafas kesal mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sudah kukatakan! Dia berteman dengan Suigetsu. Itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya!" Ino memutar kedua bola matanya. Lagi-lagi kembali ke pembahasan mengenai pemuda berambut putih, musuh bebuyutan Karin. Jika saja Ino tidak tahu bahwa Karin menyimpan perasaan ke ketua OSIS mereka, Hyuuga Neji— meskipun gadis itu sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia pasti sudah mengira teman berambut merahnya itu menyimpan perasaan ke Suigetsu.

"Dan sudah kukatakan. Tidak ada yang salah apabila mereka berteman." Karin menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata _kau bercanda_.

"Suigetsu itu _yankee_. Dan orang yang berteman dengan _yankee_ adalah _yankee_. Anak kecil saja sudah tahu itu!"

"_Yankee_?" Tanya Ino.

"Hm. Waktu SMP dia masuk ke kelompok serigala salju. Kelompok itu bermusuhan dengan kelompokku dulu."

Ah, kini sepertinya Ino mulai mengerti mengapa kedua orang ini sering bertengkar. Nampaknya mereka berdua masih terbawa dendam masa lalu. Ino terkikik saat memikirkan hal itu. Dendam masa lalu. Seperti novel horor saja.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ pernah bercerita tentang hal itu. Tapi kata Sasuke-_kun_ sekarang Suigetsu sudah tidak menjadi berandalan."

"Sakura sayang, tidak ada _yankee_ yang bisa keluar begitu saja dari kelompoknya. Dan Sasuke sebagai temannya sudah dipastikan bahwa dia juga masuk ke kelompok serigala salju." Ino menatap Karin dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Kau mantan _yankee_," ucap Ino dengan nada datar.

"I— itu dan ini berbeda!" Jawab Karin dengan gelagapan.

"Dan kami berdua temanmu, si mantan _yankee _yang ternyata sepertinya masih menjadi seorang_ yankee_ karena tidak ada _yankee _yang keluar dari kelompoknya begitu saja. _Seperti yang kau bilang_." Mulut Karin terbuka dan tertutup berulang-ulang. Ia kehabisan kata-kata mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Eh? Jadi kita _yankee_ juga Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang membesar karena terkejut.

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Gadis itu heran. Kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan si tsundere yang bodoh dan keras kepala, serta si cengeng yang nampaknya sedikit lemot ini. Tuhan sepertinya tengah mengujinya.

**TBC**


	5. Karin's Day

**Pals**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC for sure

_So_

Karin memperhatikan Ino yang tengah berbicara dengan Shikamaru di depan loker sepatunya. Beberapa saat yang lalu ketika ia, Sakura dan Ino hendak pergi ke Akihibara, ritual mingguan favorit mereka, Naruto berlari ke arah mereka bertiga sambil berteriak kencang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke terluka dan kini sedang berada di ruang kesehatan. Setelah itu pemuda bodoh itu menarik Sakura begitu saja, meinggalkan ia dan Ino yang berdiri termanggu, membawa gadis berambut merah muda itu ke ruang kesehatan. Tak hanya itu! Tak beberapa lama kemudian, datang si pemuda Nara, yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba mengajak Ino untuk berbicara sebentar. Berdua saja.

"—Bagaimana, apakah kau bisa?" Karin mengamati Ino yang kini tengah mengerutkan dahinya, gadis itu melirik ke arah Karin, nampak sedikit bingung.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku sudah memiliki acara dengan Karin, maaf. Aku titip salam saja untuk _Baa-san_."

"Hmm."

"Hah!" Karin menghembuskan nafas dengan kencang, gadis berambut merah itu melangkah ke arah Ino dan kemudian menepuk bahunya. "Tidak apa, lagi pula sebenarnya hari ini aku punya urusan lain. Kau pergi saja ke rumah pemuda pemalas itu. _Jaa_!"

"Tapi— Karin!" panggilan Ino tak ia indahkan, ia melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan Ino dan Shikamaru.

Karin kesal, Sakura sudah pacaran dengan Sasuke, dan kini Ino sepertinya mulai akrab lagi dengan cinta pertamanya, Nara Shikamaru. Bukannya dia tidak bahagia sih melihat kisah percintaan temannya yang nampaknya bahagia itu, tapi ia menjadi prihatin dengan kisah percintaannya sendiri. Bukannya kedua sahabatnya tidak menolong kisah cintanya sih, sebenarnya itu lebih karena sifat _tsundere_nya yang selalu kambuh saat melihat sang pemuda. Karin mengerang.

Neji Hyuuga, tak seperti yang diduga oleh Ino dan Sakura yang mengira ia menyukai sang ketua osis saat melihatnya menyampaikan pidato upacara masuk sekolah dulu, ia sudah menyukai sang pemuda sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Nah! Bahkan lebih lama dari Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke. Dan kini sahabat merah mudanya itu sudah resmi pacaran. Sementara ia. Karin mendengus, ia bahkan berani menjamin bahwa sang ketua osis tidak mengingat namanya.

Gadis berambut itu memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke Akihibara, _mood_nya berantakan gara-gara dua sahabatnya yang ia yakin sekarang sedang bermesraan dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, Ia mendesah panjang, dan menatap nanar ke arah langit.

"Hah, mungkin lebih baik aku pergi karaoke."

_Mood_ Karin sedikit lebih baik setelah menghabiskan waktu tiga jam di karaoke. Suaranya sekarang menjadi serak, akibat menyanyi terus menerus. Gadis itu berjalan dengan gembira, sesekali terdengar gumaman nyanyian dari bibirnya. Mungkin ia pergi saja ke Akihibara, siapa tahu ada paman kantoran tampan berkacamata yang mengajaknya kenalan. Lumayanlah, daripada menunggu kisah cintanya dengan sang pemuda Hyuuga yang nampaknya mustahil terjadi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ingin menuju ke stasiun, saat tiba-tiba saja rintikan air menerjang kepalanya. Hujan! Bergegas Karin berlari dan berteduh di teras sebuah _kombini_ terdekat.

"Uzumaki-_san._" Gadis itu secara otomatis menoleh ke arah suara bariton yang memanggilnya dan terkejut saat mendapati Neji, dengan pakaian bebas dan bungkusan di tangannya.

_Damn! Dia tampan! Terlalu tampan! MAYDAY MAYDAY! DIA BUTUH SAKURA DAN INO SEKARANG!_

"Uzumaki-_san?"_ Karin tersentak dari lamunan konyolnya, dan kemudian memandang ke arah sekitarnya, berusaha menemukan sepupu berambut pirangnya. Bagaimanapun Neji tidak mungkin mengetahui namanya, lain soal dngan sepupunya Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal di sekolah mereka sebagai biang keributan. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak melihat helaian pirang sepupunya itu. Apa itu artinya Neji berbicara dengannya? Ia melirik tak yakin ke arah Neji yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Neji melihat ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyum geli terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tentu. Ah, kau tidak membawa payung? Aku akan mengantarmu." Mata Karin membelalak saat melihat Neji membuka payung berwarna abu-abu miliknya.

"A—aku tidak butuh payung jelekmu!" Karin merutuki sikap tsunderenya. Ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Kenapa ia tidak bisa bersifat manis seperti Ino atau Sakura sih? Karin melirik ke arah Neji yang kini tak lagi ada di tempatnya semula.

"_Baka_." Rutuk gadis itu pelan. Ia sudah melewatkan kesempatan satu payung dengan Neji. Gadis itu tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat pundaknya tiba-tiba disentuh oleh seseorang. Mata Karin terbelalak saat melihat payung bermotif bunga-bunga yang kini dipegang oleh Neji. Payung yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan sang pemuda. Gadis itu tak sengaja melihat segerombolan siswi dari sekolah keputrian yang tengah memekik senang memegang sebuah payung berwarna abu-abu, yang sepertinya milik Neji.

"Aku sudah menukarnya, Bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu menukar payungnya. Demi dia. Agar mereka bisa sepayung berdua. Ah, dan tak hanya itu! Neji tahu namanya! Hari ini sempurna walau ia tidak jadi pergi ke Akihibara bersama dua sahabatnya.

"I—itu bukan berarti aku mau sepayung denganmu! A—aku hanya tidak ingin terkena flu!" ucap Karin saat mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama. Karin merutuki dirinya yang secara tak sadar bersikap tsundere largi. Gadis itu melirik ke arah lain, dan menggigit bibirnya. Ah, sebaiknya mulai sekarang ia harus mulai menghilangkan sifat tsunderenya.

"Manis," gumam Neji pelan namun masih cukup terdengar oleh Karin. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Neji yang kini menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. Wajah Karin memerah.

"_Ba—baka_!" Gadis itu hendak berlari saat Neji menahan tangannya, mencegahnya berlari.

"Ini sedang hujan. Lagipula aku tak akan membiarkanmu lari lagi kali ini."

_Oh tuhan, Oh tuhan, Oh tuhan, ia ingin pingsan saat ini juga!_

**TBC**


	6. The girls hangouts

**Pals**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC for sure

"_Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: "What! You too? I thought I was the only one." _– CS Lewis

Karin, Ino dan Sakura memang memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda, itu sebabnya banyak yang merasa tidak persaya saat mengetahui hubungan persahabatan mereka. Persahabatan mereka dimulai saat memasuki jaman SMA, dan tidak seperti sebagian besar orang kira dimana persahabatan mereka dimulai dengan Sakura dan Ino yang awalnya dipalak oleh seorang preman kemudian diselamatkan oleh Karin, persahabatan mereka justru dimulai karena hal remeh yang sedikit memalukan. Sebuah ucapan yang secara tidak sengaja terucap oleh mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

"_Senpai_ berkacamata itu kereen!"

…

"Lihat, paman kantoran itu tampan sekali!" Ucap Karin sambil menengedahkan kepalanya ke arah pria yang menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru, dan menenteng tas kantornya.

"Aku lebih memilih kakak kuliahan yang menggunakan kaos berwarna _orange _itu." ucap Sakura tak mau kalah. Karin melihat ke arah pemuda yang ditunjuk Sakura, dan secara otomatis mengernyitkan matanya tak suka saat melihat warna bajunya.

"_Orange_? _Orange_? Duh. Yang benar saja, selera berpakaiannya sama dengan Naruto. Kalau kau menganggapnya keren, sama saja kau menganggap sepupu idiotnya Karin itu keren!"

"Hey!" Pekik Karin tak terima. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa sepupunya itu idiot, tetap saja ia tak terima sepupunya dijelek-jelekan. Solidaritas sesama sepupu, kau tahulah.

"Tunggu− itu memang Naruto!" Pekik Ino saat melihat pemuda itu lebih teliti.

"Hei! Dia menggandeng seorang gadis! Euw! Akan aku adukan dia ke Kushina _baa-chan_! Beraninya dia berkencan saat musim ujian begini. Lagipula siapa gadis bodoh yang mau berkencan dengan idiot sepertinya?" Ino memutar bola matanya saat mendengar perkataan Karin. Perasaan baru saja gadis berambut merah itu tak mau sepepu pirangnya itu dijelek-jelekan, kini ia sudah mengata-ngatainya idiot. Ino memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat teman kencan Naruto lebih jelas lagi. Rambutnya panjang, kulitnya putih, wajah yang selalu merona merah, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan pingsan.

"Oh tuhan! Dia berkencan dengan Hinata! Lihat! Oh, Neji pasti akan membunuhnya!" Desis Ino saat menyadari siapa teman kencan Naruto. Karin mendelik ke arah Ino saat mendengar ucapannya. Gadis berambut merah itu langsung mengamati gadis yang kini nampaknya hampir pingsan itu.

"Ja− jangan katakan Neji menyukai gadis berambut panjang itu?!" Ino melirik ke arah Karin yang kini berwajah pucat. "Dasar! Semua pria sama saja! Mereka pasti menyukai gadis berambut panjang yang memancarkan aura ingin dilindungi sepertinya. Dasar Sadako jadi-jadian!"

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandang-pandangan dan akhirnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Karin mengatai seseorang karena rasa cemburu.

"Tenanglah Karin, dia Hyuuga Hinata." Ujar Sakura yang merasa kasihan pada Karin sambil mengusap air mata di sudut matanya akibat tawa yang berlebihan.

"Apa peduliku? Bagiku dia Sadako! Sadako! Kalian tidak lihat rambut panjang dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya itu?! Lihat juga kulitnya yang terlalu putih itu!"

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan penuh emosi Karin. Terkadang gadis itu memang tidak bisa menggunakan akalnya saat terlalu emosi, seperti saat ini, ketika ia terbakar api cemburu. "Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji. Kau tidak lihat persamaannya? Hyuu-Ga. Mereka kakak adik. Jangan bilang keidiotan Sakura kini menular padamu?"

"Hey, aku tidak idiot!" Ujar Sakura sambil memukul lengan Ino tak terima dikatakan idiot.

"Oh!" gumam Karin dengan penuh kelegaan, respon yang membuat kedua orang sahabatnya ingin menggodanya.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa cemburu ya pada gadis berambut panjang yang mirip Sadako jadi-jadian itu?" Goda Sakura sambil mencolek pipi Karin.

"Ti-tidak! Siapa bilang?! Aku hanya merasa selera si ketua OSIS itu payah!"

"Jadi menurutmu Hinata Hyuuga, sang putri yang memiliki banyak penggemar itu payah?" Goda Ino.

"Tentu saja! Lihat, dia berkencan dengan Naruto! Itu sudah mengungkapkan segalanya!" Ino memutar bola matanya, menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan sahabat berambut merahnya itu.

"Terserah apa katamu Karin, terserah apa katamu."

…

"Hei, lihat pria berambut panjang itu! Dia tampan sekali! Kacamata dengan frame tebalnya sangat cocok! Urghhhh dia kereeen!" Ucap Karin sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya karena gemas.

"Mana mana?" Tanya Ino dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Ituu! Pria yang rambutnya diikat ke belakang! Bajunya berwarna hitam! Dia berjalan dengan pria berkulit… biru?" Karin memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat lebih jelas lagi bahwa yang berwarna biru itu sebenarnya baju atau kulitnya.

"Ah aku lihat aku lihat! Hei, apa kalian tidak merasa dia mirip Sasuke?" Tanya Ino ketika menyadari siapa pria yang diucapkan Karin.

"Hm? Mana? Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ lebih keren kok!" Ucap Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, tak terima kekasihnya dikatakan mirip dengan sembarangan pria di pinggir jalan. Yah, walaupun pria itu keren. Tapi tetap saja! Sasuke kekasihnya! Sudah seharusnya ia membela Sasuke, kan?

"Blah. Kau sepertinya harus menggunakan kacamata! Dan Ino, yang benar saja! Jangan samakan dia dengan si _yankee_ Sasuke. Lihat, kakak itu lebih tampan, dan jauhhhh lebih keren dibandingkan dia!"

Ino mendesah pasrah. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura dan Karin yang kini tengah beradu mulut tentang Sasuke yang sebenarnya _yankee_ atau tidak. Perdebatan yang biasa. Dan membosankan seperti biasa pula. Ino kembali melihat ke arah pria yang ditunjuk Karin tadi. Tak bisa disangkal, pria itu memang tampan. Saaaangat tampan. Dan memancarkan aura yang lain dibandingkan pria kebanyakan.

"Hmm, kau benar sih. Kakak itu memancarkan aura dewasa yang sulit dibendung," gumaman Ino menarik perhatian Sakura dan Karin yang masih berdebat.

"Hm, sepertinya dia juga susah didekati. Beda dengan susah didekati ala Sasuke, kakak ini susah didekai karena ia seperti berasal dari dunia lain." Timpal Karin.

"Hantu dong!" celetuk Sakura.

"Dia juga lebih tinggi, kakinya….. waw." Ucap Karin tak mempedulikan celetukan Sakura.

"Badannya lebih bagus dibanding Sasuke. Aku beri dia poin 90!" Desah Ino saat melihat sang pria kini tengah menggulung lengan bajunya untuk membantu temannya mengangkat beberapa keranjang belanjaan. Memperlihatkan otot-otot bisepnya yang mampu membuat Ino mengeluarkan liurnya.

"Dan yang lebih penting…. Rambutnya tidak model ekor ayam seperti Sasuke!" ucap Karin yang kemudian tergelak karena berhasil mengata-ngatai pemuda yang ia curigai merupakan rekan preman Suigetsu. Ino tergelak mendengar ucapan Karin. Memang benar sih, rambut sang pria jauuuh lebih keren dibandingkan model rambut ekor ayam milik Sasuke.

"Hahaha, jangan cemberut seperti itu dong! Lagipula poin yang paling penting, Sasuke tidak menggunakan kacamata." Ucap Ino sambil mencubit pipi Sakura yang sengaja digembungkan karena kesal.

"Hm… apa aku suruh Sasuke pakai kacamata ya?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Jangan!" pekik Ino dan Karin secara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak mau dia menggunakan benda sakral pujaanku ituuu!" protes Karin tak terima.

…

"Arah jam 10, pria dengan baju berwarna hitam." Ucap Ino memberi tahu teman-temannya.

"Hm 70." Jawab Sakura saat melihat pria yang ditunjuk Ino.

"Ck, bagiku dia 60," Ucap Karin bosan.

"Ah! Arah jam 3! Rambut merah!" Ucap Sakura sambil menarik-narik baju Ino dan Karin.

"Waw, keren! Tapi…."

"70!"

"Karin benar. Kacamatanya kurang cocok untuknya." Ucap Ino saat melihat kacamata bulat yang digunakan sang pemuda.

"Ya, padahal dia tampan. Matanya tajam. Dia juga memiliki garis rahang tegas. Seharusnya dia menggunakan kacamata _no frame._ Ah! Atau lebih baik lagi _frame_ atas warna hitam, dengan gagang tebal." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hm hm, kemudian dia menggunakan kemeja dengan lengan yang digulung," Ucap Karin sambil menatap sang pemuda.

"Dengan dasi yang dilonggarkan," tambah Sakura.

"Dan wajah yang terlihat sperti kelelahan!" Ucap Ino tak mau kalah.

"Arghhh!" Erang mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bariton dari arah belakang tubuh mereka.

"Shikamaru!" Pekik Ino saat menyadari sosok yang memanggil mereka.

"Kau menggunakan kacamata!" pekik Karin saat menyadari kacamata yang bertengger di wajah sang pemuda berambut nanas.

"Dengan frame atas berwarna hitam!"

"Dan kemeja dengan lengan digulung!"

"Dan wajah kelelahan sehi− hmmppp," ucapan Karin terputus saat Ino menutup mulut sahabatnya dengan tangannya. Sakura pun kini tak bisa meneruskan ucapan Karin, karena Ino juga menutup mulut sang gadis berambut merah muda itu. Shikamaru menaikkan alis matanya, menatap heran ke arah tiga sahabat itu.

"Maafkan mereka, sepertinya terkena hawa panas." Ucap Ino dengan tawa yang ia paksakan.

"Ini musim semi." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Urgh… _global warming_. Kau tahu sendiri, jadinya cuaca sering tidak menentu. Kau menggunakan kacamata." Random Ino.

"Ah, aku sedang terkena alergi. Dokter menyarankanku untuk menggunakan kacamata agar tak terkena debu." Ujar Shikamaru, berusaha tak mengacuhkan kerandoman ucapan Ino. Pemuda itu mengamati gadis _blonde_ itu. Tak seperti biasanya, rambut yang biasanya ia ikat, kini dibiarkan terurai, sehingga kini angin tengah memainkan rambutnya dengan lembut. Tak hanya itu, ia kini menggunakan _dress one piece_, dengan bahu yang terbuka. Tanpa ia sadari kini tangannya mengelus pipi lembut sang gadis.

Dada Ino bergemuruh dengan kencang saat merasakan sapuan tangan Shikamaru di pipinya. Ia menggenggam _dress_nya dengan gugup. Tangannya kini tak lagi membungkam mulut kedua sahabatnya.

"Dia kuberi poin 100." Ucap Sakura cukup nyaring.

"100 _indeed_." Sahut Karin.

"Diam bodoh!" erang Ino. Kenapa sih kedua sahabatnya itu tak bisa membaca situasi?!

**TBC**

**a.n: **

_Hi! Its been a long time! How are you?_

Fict ini masih berlanjut dengan kisah Ino, Sakura dan Karin. Seperti yang aku jelaskan di _summary_, persahabatan mereka karena mereka bertiga maniak kacamata. Tapi meskipun cerita sudah berchapter-chapter, aku tidak pernah memasukkan kegiatan mereka saat _hangouts_, cuci mata ngeliat cowok-cowok berkacamata.

_So, this is it_. Kegiatan mereka bertiga saat di Akihabara.

p.s ada yang sadar soal hint SasuSaku, NejiKarin, dan ShikaIno ga? atau hints lain?


End file.
